


Chicken (Mushroom Ramen) Out

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A book on quantum physics, A packet of instant ramen, A spoon, Asexual Character, Choose your own ship, F/M, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy is super nervous to meet the guy she's been texting for three days, but might be more nervous about what he'll say when shetellshim... and what he'll think about the Chicken Mushroom ramen in her purse.





	Chicken (Mushroom Ramen) Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stella_Malodi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/gifts).



> For Stella, who requested I choose the ship (so I decided everyone should!); A packet of instant ramen, A book on quantum physics, A spoon.

Darcy took a deep breath as her date walked in the door. She knew he was her date; he looked super dreamy, exactly like the picture he’d texted her three days before. Three days of hilarious texts, inside jokes, and flirting… after their shared “best date ever” scenario, she knew they had to meet. Depending on how he took the news, maybe they’d be able to cuddle on the couch and watch movies together.

Then he smiled at her, and she chickened out.

“Darcy?”

“Hi…” she said as he sat down.

"It’s so great to meet you in person,” he began, as she searched frantically for a subject of conversation that didn’t have anything to do with her sexual orientation (or lack thereof), but the only three things she had in her bag were… not helpful.

“How do you feel about quantum physics?” she asked quickly.

“Uh, well, I guess I’m glad it’s a thing, but I don’t really have any strong feelings about it for or against.”

“Excellent answer,” Darcy told him.

“Did I pass?” he asked with a laugh.

“If there were no forks left on the planet, would you eat ramen with a spoon?”  she continued, as though she hadn’t heard.

He smiled, but pretended to consider the question. “Are there still chopsticks available?”

Darcy shook her head solemnly.

“What flavor ramen?” he asked.

Darcy consulted her purse. “Chicken Mushroom.”

“Absolutely not,” he told her. “Sriracha Chicken, yes. Chicken Mushroom, no.”

She nodded again, as though she were weighing his worthiness. “You pass,” she said finally.

“Good,” he laughed. “Now, you said you had something to tell me…?”

Darcy’s eyes widened in alarm. “I did?” She had? 

“Yeah, about five minutes before I got here, you texted me and told me not to let you chicken out.”

Traitorous Past Darcy! She checked her phone, and sure enough, there was the text. She took another deep breath and decided not to chicken out this time. Not chicken mushroom or sriracha chicken.

“I’m asexual,” she said quickly. “I really like you so I didn’t want this to go any further without telling you. I would love a romantic relationship with some hand holding and cuddling and maybe kissing, but I don’t do the sex things. I understand if—”

“Darcy,” he interrupted. “I’m ace, too.”

She gaped at him.

“I thought you knew,” he said. “It’s why Natasha gave me your number.”

She gaped at him some more.

“So are we doing the cuddling thing? Tower common room, right?”

Darcy closed her mouth and grinned at him. “Absolutely. But we should stop and pick up a few things first.”

“What things?” he wanted to know as he stood and offered her a hand up.

“Sriracha Chicken ramen,” she replied, brandishing the packet in her purse. “All I’ve got is Chicken Mushroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Choose Your Own Ship Disclaimer: Darling Reader. I love you. I would love to hear in the comments who you decided to ship with Darcy in this fic, but I do not want you to yell at me, demanding that I tell you who it is. The point of a Choose Your Own Ship is that you choose, not me. If you shout at me to know who it definitely is, be aware that I will then tell you, you'll have to live with it, and also that I will be saying something different (and most likely increasingly outlandish) to everyone who demands to know the identity of Darcy's new friend. Choose Your Own Ship.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168549217433/chicken-mushroom-ramen-out)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
